


Лилия

by Meilinn



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Hot Fest P-58: «Лилия»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лилия

Лина пылала огнем. Нет, она в принципе не отличалась кроткостью нрава, но Гаурри умудрялся на тех же самых "горячих точках" попадаться раз за разом, причем неизменно удивлялся бурной реакции своей вечной спутницы.  
В данный момент Гаурри удивленно таращился на хлопнувшую дверь трактира, за которой скрылась немного перекошенная фигура рыжеволосой волшебницы.  
\- Ну что я такого сказал? – жалобно спросил он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.  
Амелия задумчиво жевала куриную ножку, Зелгадис с меланхоличным видом попивал что-то из широкой кружки.  
Помявшись с минуту на стуле, Гаурри со вздохом отложил вилку и направился к двери.  
\- Сапер-энтузиаст, - констатировал Зел. – Подрывается искренне на одной и той же печати.  
\- Угу, - согласилась Амелия. – Господину Гаурри определенно не стоило опять предлагать госпоже Лине свою порцию капусты.

На улице Лина изловила карманника и теперь вдохновенно требовала у него дневную выручку с помощью файерболла – снимала стресс. Появление Гаурри спасло невезучего воришку от ожогов, но не от потери финансов.  
\- Чего тебе, медузьи мозги? – завидев мечника, Лина демонстративно отвернулась и, запрятав потяжелевший кошелек, отпустила спонсора поневоле с помощью пинка под зад.  
\- Извини меня, Лина. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Вот.  
Дажедра обернулась и с изумлением заметила в руках Гаурри вполне симпатичный цветочек. Беленький, уже немного помятый, но главное же внимание, да?  
"Да он растет над собой," умилилась девушка где-то глубоко про себя. Вслух же сказала:  
\- Ну ладно, что с тебя взять.  
\- Нет, правда, - не успокоился блондин. – Извини, что я часто намекаю на твою грудь и… как бы говорю, что ей бы лучше быть больше. Мне бы правда этого хотелось, вот.  
\- Мне тоже.  
\- А? Ты тихо сказала, я не расслышал.  
\- Ничего важного, забудь.  
Лина взяла у него из рук цветок и заправила за ухо.  
\- Тебе красиво, - сообщил Гаурри.  
\- Да брось, - начала было она, но осеклась, глядя в его до боли честные синие глаза. "Он же и правда так думает." – То есть, спасибо. – Маленькая фраза далась ей не очень легко.  
\- Тебе жарко? Ты красная.  
\- Я…   
\- Эй!  
Лина и Гаурри оглянулись на оклик. К ним спешил какой-то мужик с вилами.   
\- Вы откуда цветок взяли?!  
Лина хищно повернулась к спутнику.  
\- А и правда, откуда?  
\- Вон там, на травке рос, - как всегда, предельно искренне ответил Гаурри.  
Мужик охнул.  
\- Это любимая клумба третьей жены нашего великого градоправителя! Как вы посмели! Стража!!  
\- Но там же их очень много, - Гаурри не продемонстрировал ни малейшего раскаяния.  
\- Стража!!!  
\- Ясно, - вздохнула Лина. – Как всегда. Зееел! Мелька! Драпаем!! 

Через десять минут негостеприимный город вместе со всеми особо редкими эльфийскими лилиями, кроме одной, остался далеко позади.


End file.
